LIFE GETS SCREWED!
by Eminem4eva
Summary: THis is a story on thalico and how they got together. Punk Love!  Anywat hope u love it but if you don't i dont care! :  Rated T cuz i feel like it!
1. Chapter 1

Nico POV

"The hunters of Artemis are coming today. We will play capture the flag tonight after dinner, everyone form your own teams." Chiron announced at breakfast. Everyone groaned, while me, Annabeth, and Percy shared an excited smile. One of our greatest friends are in the huntresses, and we couldnt wait to see her. At least, I couldnt. Now dont jump to conclusions, no she wasnt breaking her vow, we werent dating, its just Percy and Annabeth got all love-birdish like all the time and it was horrifying, so we hung out a LOT. And this is the truth dont listen to the nonsense Aphrodite cabin when they say that "Thalico" is in "punk love", it aint true.

Anyway when Percy and Annabeth ran back to Percy's cabin to do disturbing things, a sauntered to my cabin. Well when you think Hades you think black, skull, and death. Well, you cant expect better from his son. My cabin was pitch-black with skulls across the door. The floors were a dark Mahogany the kitchen was all high-techy and black with some contrasting white. The den was everything me, and would take too long to explain. My bathroom was...lets not go there. My room was sick with its guitar, green Day, Eminem, black,22 century, and death theme. Well that;s it. I threw myself at my sofa (also black) and started to rock out on my iphone 5(the gods gave them to us as a gift, they cant be tracked by monsters), while playing Temple Run. I was soo involved I jumped when the door slammed shut.

Thalia jumped on top of my other couch, kicked her shoes off and just lay there, listening to music on her iPhone. We sat for another hour until I asked, "what's new".

"Hunters are being all eww-guy crazy, I unpacked, scared the heck out of percy and Annabeth when I went to Percy's cabin, btw never walk in there with the 2 of them there together- she shivered- and then I came here laughing my butt off." Thalia monologued. "And the same butt I now falling asleep so lets go to the arena."

We got on our feet and walked out the door barefoot. We started to battle at the arena, until it got into a full out power war. Everyone at camp-including the hunters- were watching. Everyone was rooting for Thalia, but I was going to prove them wrong. I got disctracted on purpose, and she knocked me over. She climbed on top of me and put a knife two my throat. "I win!" she declared. Quickly I took my chance while her mouth was still open, and shoved my lips onto hers. Tiny sparks of lightning slivered through me,but I guess that's what to expect when you smooch the daughter of Zues. While she was distracted, I flipped us over so I was on top, and stopped for air.

"You really think I'd LET you win. Yeah right, Pinecone face. I win!" I announced as I positioned my knife near her throat.

"Fine, Death Breath. This isn't over, now GET OFF ME!" she screamed. I got off with a smirk and shadow travelled away.

"Hey, Nico. Truth or Dare, my cabin tonight. No you cant back out." Percy stated as I passed him. He could see the protest about to come out of my mout. "No Exeptions." he bickered.

"Be that way, but wont your cabin be too messy, you know I saw Anabeth go in. When did she come out?" I asked him with another smirk planted on my face. He reddend, and I sauntered back to my cabin. I sighed as I entered. _Tonight wil be an intersting night. _


	2. Chapter 2

NICO POV

I strolled into Percy's room prepared for anything. "Ok peeps so here's the deal. If you don't do a dare you must take of 2 articles of clothing. Same rules as a normal game. Everyone swear on the River Styx that you will tell the truth." We swore in. By the way the people that were here were, Annabeth (duh), Percy(also duh, we WERE in his cabin), Connor, Travis, Katie, me,and Thalia.

"Ok ill , Truth or Dare" Connor asked

"Dare"

"Go sit on Percy's lap and act like the gay person we all know you really are." he smirked.

"Be that way". He got up and sat on Percy's lap. Travis felt up and down his chest.

"Ohhh Percy your sooooo strong. Look at these muscles, it's sooooo hot. And your hair eeeek I just want to ruffle it all up. Woowwww I can just melt away forever, looking into your eyes!" he exclaimed in a girlish voice. He kissed him on the cheek and ran back to his seat, as we all fell apart on the floor from laughing so hard. I was so glad I video taped it.

"Since you find it so funny Thalia, I dare you to-" he started.

"Since when did I pick dare!" she questioned.

"You always pick dare." he explained.

"Oh yeah,go on" she said.

"I dare you to squeeze Nico's dick" he said with a smirk. The smile was ripped right off my face.

"What no thats not-" "I cant im a huntress remember" we both exclaimed at the same time.

"Too bad, soo sad." he said.

"Asshole" we both muttered as her hand went down my pants, literally. As quickly as it went in, it came out. She ran to the bathroom to scrub her hand and I sat back down.

"Just watch, ill get you" she screamed at Travis as she came back. She took her seat and said, "Annabeth, truth or dare. Wait dont answer truth. Umm lets see. OhOhOh I got it! Have you ever had sex with anyone besides Percy. If yes with who?"

"Luke..." she whispered.

"OHLALA" Thalia whistled.

"Okkkk um Katie Truth or Dare?" Annabeth questioned

"Dare"

"You have to do it with Travis tonight in the Hermes cabin"

"Fine" she said, since she was wearing only a dress and couldnt afford to say no.

"Nico, truth or dare?"

"Duh dare"

" I dare you to sleep with Thalia tonight, on the same bed, in the same cabin. It can be the Hades cabin." she announced.

"Bitches. What's with all the targeting" I said under my breath.

"I heard that" Katie sing-songed.

'I think thats enough for tonight, bye peeps oh and thalia, Katie, good luck." Percy declared.

We all got up and headed to our cabins.

_Why me? _I thought as I opened my door, and lead Thalia in. _And so the more deep you go tonight, the more interesting or now disturbing it would get. _

**Hope you loved! If you didn't well to bad. And if you don't like thalico, then go read some lame-ass story one Percabeth, that no one cares for. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

THALIA POV

_ Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. I better not be kicked out of the hunters for this._ I thought as I walked into Nico's cabin. "Wait, I don't have my night clothes. Can I borrow some pants and a long tee shirt?" I asked Nico.

"Give me a sec" his deep voice called, as he walked into his room. He handed me a pair of clothes and left me alone. He came back with only boxers on, and he was belching out to Till I collapse, by Eminem, which he was listening to on his iPhone.

"Ummm forget something? Look down." I awkwardly said, as I felt my cheeks turn tomato-red.

"Shit" he muttered and he backed away. As much as I want to say I was disgusted by the fact that he was only wearing boxers, like a true hunter, I would be lying. He was HOT! Like a full-out-8-pack-hot. His appearance left tingles in my stomach. I couldn't believe that he was officially older than me, now. Of course, it made sense because became a hunter. I was never like the others. I didn't join the hunters because of a guy, I joined to give the gods more time to prepare for the Second Titan War. _Whatever _I thought. I felt that for Nico whenever I saw him shirtless, but all girls do. It wasn't a crush, no way. And no I wasn't in denial.

"Sooooo. What's up?" he asked as we climbed into bed, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Nothing much. You know sleeping in the same bed as one of my best guy friends, probably getting video- taped this very moment. You know the usual." I replied, my voice oozing with sarcasm. He cracked a smile, turned on his iPhone playlist (Eminem/Green Day, of course), and said, "Good Night." "Wait can you turn up the music" I asked. He nodded and raised the volume. And that's when I fell asleep to the sound of a remix of "Good Riddance" and "When I'm Gone".

NICO POV

I woke up to my worst nightmare: birds chirping, a bright, warm sun, and happy children. "Ughh" I muttered. I felt something heavy on my bare stomach, so I looked down and found a black-haired, blued-eyed stranger lying on my stomach. I realized it was Thalia. Gods, she was still here. _The hunters will get suspicious. But she looks so peaceful. Whateva. _I thought. I shook her awake. Bad move. I got shocked about 300 times before I stopped counting. "Whaaa" Thalia started. Then she remembered. "Crap." She got up, put on her clothes, and ran out the door. I saw that everyone was giving her weird looks. I walked out to tell her she left her phone, when I saw people snicker. I was utterly confuzzled so I looked down and realized I was shirtless, so the shirt must have come off during the night. And of course walking right in front of my were, you named it, the Hunters. And Thalia was just joining them. We had no explanation, that could save us trouble. We were stuck in deep guano. I looked at the clock and saw the time, 11 o'clock. I ran back inside and got ready. I prepped myself for anything since of this mornings events. _It will be a rough day today,_ I thought as I slammed my door shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the deal guys..since i haven't updated in so long i completely forgot my entire idea of what i was doing..even so I'm still going to attempt to continue the story. Sorry if some of the stuff doesn't match up to what already here goes nothing**

**Disclaimer: *in between sobs* IM. NOT. RICK. RIORDAN. I. DONT. OWN. PJO.**

****Thalia POV

_Oh shit. The hunters will literally kill me. I can't believe this is happening. GAH. Its okay. Your their leader they can't say anything to you. Okay calm down. We are almost at the rock wall. Soon we will be so distracted they won't say anything. Phew. Here goes nothing _I internally hyperventilated.

"So this is it guys. You know what to do so go do. Have fun." I exclaimed as everyone spread out around the wall. We continued the day, doing our activities till it was time for dinner. "okay girls. Go back to the cabin and freshen up. Then ill come pick you up and we'll go to dinner. Bye ladies." i announced, heading towards the Zeus cabin as everyone else dispersed. On my way to the cabin, i passed Nico and my heart skipped a beat since he was just coming back from the arena, shirtless again. How i hate the look of ABS and their sexiness. In the corner of my eye, i noticed a group of fangirls waving to him and drooling at his body. _Disgusting. Well here goes nothing. Time to show these bitches who's boss. _

"Hey Death Breath. Wait up." I screamed, and Nico turned around.

"Oh how i missed that nickname so dearly, he proclaimed with a sarcastic smile. Linking my arm in his, i asked what the plan was for tonight, sine Annie and Seaweed Brain were going on a date.

"We are going to my cabin, where i have our ultimate utopia set up. And no exceptions, okay Pincone Face?"

" . Well this is my cabin. Bye," i said as i gave him a hug, and flashed a smile at the girls. Waving goodbye at Nico's confused face, I screamed "See you at dinner Death Breath." and walked inside. As soon as i got inside i started laughing hysterically at the looks on the girl's faces. Next time, they'll think twice about drooling over guys in public. I took a quick shower and threw on some pajamas, because i honestly could care less. I put in my extensions and beanie and checked the time. Great i always managed to be late. The girls are gone by now. I ran out of the cabin, only to crash into the also late Nico.

"You late too?" I asked.

"Of course. When am i not? Its called i need my time!"

"Loser boy, only girls need time to get ready. Oh by the way, Sorry about the hug. I saw some fangirls obsessing, had to teach them a lesson about drooling in public." I explained.

"Oh wow. I didn't even notice. Well anyways here we are. Bye. See you later, girl" Nico announced. We bro-fisted and walked to our respective tables. As i sat down at my table , the girls began their question/glare fest.

"Oh my that that spawn of Hades? Whats wrong with you, we don't talk to boy remember. Why are you smiling about him?! Why are you even hanging out with him?" and the question continued. Finally i got aggravated and decided to give them an answer.

"YOu guys wanna know? You really do. Well here it is. Just Kidding. Fuck you all. Im trying to eat. Stop ruining my NOMing time. NOMNOMNOMNOMNOM" I said. They all shut up and i could finally eat in peace. After dinner, we all headed back to our cabins, since the Campfire had been cancelled for today. However, instead of going to the Zeus cabin i went to the Hades one, since i was already ready. Luck for me, i wouldn't have to go back to the cabin really late at night, because Chiron had specially lifted the sleeping in YOUR cabin rule just for us two, since he knew we wouldn't do anything. I was all ready to crash at his place, and i normally did. Thats why most of my clothes were at his place, and i had a separate room that i got to decorate.

I entered his cabin, dove onto the couch, and put on some football since i was bored, and couldnt see Nico. I realized it was Nico and I's favorite team, the Giants. I started screaming his name, so he would come and watching with me. He came in, again only in his boxers (this time i just ignored them), and grabbed some beers and snacks. He put the food on the table, gave me a beer, and sat down. We guzzled the beer and enjoyed the game. We played a game with the beer and the football game, we screamed each touchdown, and just enjoyed the game. After that, we hung out, doing random shit. Until Nico decided to start a full-blown truth or dare game between the two of us. What a brilliant idea? NOT. He began tickling me to make me agree, and for the love of my own life i finally agreed. And so the game began.

**HOPE YOU ENJOY MY FREAKING AWESOME STORY THAT IS REALLY BAD. I NOTICED SOME DETAILS ARE DIFFERENT BUT WHATEVER. PLEASE REVIEW. ID LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GOTTA SAY! and your welcome for leaving it at a kind of cliffhanger. I SHALL UPDATE AS SOON AS I POSSIBLY CAN BYEEE! XD PEACE LOVE :D~EMINEM4EVA**


End file.
